Obsession
by Xiao5hu
Summary: An obsession with his brother. Uchihacest / Obsessive brotherly love.
1. Chapter 1 : Connection

****Note:** ** Just a series of drabbles that came up when I read through my other fic.

 ** **Disclaimer:** ** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 ** **-**** xxx-

 **Chapter 1: Connection**

It was their first meeting. The five-year-old stood beside the bed, staring intently at his new brother. Cautiously, the boy reached out to the baby. With curious eyes, the baby held out his little hands and grabbed the boy's finger. At such a small simple moment, their mother smiled fondly.

"You'll make a wonderful big brother, Itachi."

The boy looked up and nodded. He would definitely be a wonderful big brother. Looking at the innocent and fragile younger brother, Itachi mentally swore to protect him.

"His name will be Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

Itachi turned to his father. The man held on his usual stern appearance but closer attention would reveal the slightly tilted up lips. At that point, the boy was more interested in what his father had said than seeing the man's rare smile.

"Sasuke," Itachi repeated softly.

That was the name of his younger brother, the one he will protect. Unknowing to the older brother, the baby who had been holding onto his finger the whole time began making connections of who they are. One was his mother. One was his father. Who was the younger male? He was someone important to him; a family member. That was all his infant mind could think at that moment. Nonetheless, it was enough to create the connection between the brothers that would soon form the deep love and obsession one would have for the other.


	2. Chapter 2 : Monkey

****Disclaimer:** ** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxx-

 ** **Chapter 2: Monkey****

"I didn't know you had a monkey for a brother, Itachi."

Shisui laughed at the ridiculous sight before him. While the older brother stood dignified and still, the younger was wrapped the older's waist by arms and legs. More than a monkey, the boy was like a koala until he clambered over Itachi and positioned himself on his brother's back. Casually, Itachi held onto Sasuke's legs, preventing the boy from falling from his back. Little arms were loosely wrapped around Itachi's neck. Feeling comfortable,Sasuke snuggled into Itachi's back.

"I love you, Nii-san."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

"What about me? Do you love me too?" Shisui questioned cheekily.

In reply, Sasuke stuck his tongue out to Shisui. While Itachi chuckled at the cute action, Shisui dramatically pretended to have been wounded in the heart. As the two oldest conversed, Sasuke hugged his brother tighter. He never paid attention to his brother's conversation with their cousin since they always spoke too soft for him to hear or of things he would hold no interests to.

"Is it normal for him to cling to you like that?" Shisui asked.

Itachi shrugged. Sasuke was his only brother so it was not like he had much of an experience being brothers. Was it weird for Sasuke to want to hug and have piggybacks nearly every hour they spent outside? Itachi was not too bothered by it. He was strong and Sasuke was light. He could carry the boy for weeks if not forever without complain for that was his extent of his love for Sasuke.

As Itachi pondered on how brothers should really act, Sasuke wondered if they could remain like this forever. The warmth of holding his brother close to him was such an enjoyable feeling. His heart had always fluttered at the sight of his brother. He smiled when the older smiled and he would do anything to keep seeing that smile. Even if it meant sharing Itachi with Shisui.

Shisui was a good person. Sasuke did not hate him but Sasuke wanted Itachi's attention to only be on him, the younger brother. It was a pity that if Shisui was gone, Itachi would smile less and be sad more because Sasuke knew how important Shisui was to Itachi. Sasuke did not want to see Itachi sad… so Sasuke will tolerate sharing Itachi's attention with Shisui.


	3. Chapter 3 : Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxx-

 **Chapter 3 : Kiss**

During those rare moments when their parents show their affectionate side, Sasuke would catch them kissing, lips to lips. From light pecks similar to the ones his mother gave on his cheeks to the kisses that looked like they were trying to devour each other, Sasuke felt fascinated at the sight of his parents kissing.

"Okaa-san, what are kisses?"

"Kisses are this," she pecked the boy's right cheek. "It's to show your affection to someone."

When Sasuke looked up his brother, he would take note of his brother's glossy lips. They were not plump like mother's but they seemed so kissable. Sometimes when his brother returned from a long mission, his brother's lips looked chapped. Even then, Sasuke wanted to give gentle peck on them. After all, he loved Itachi the most. Since kisses was a way to show affection….

"Nii-san!" Sasuke ran up to his brother, right into a pair of fingers that jabbed his forehead. "Gah! Nii-san!"

"Sorry Sasuke. I have a mission now."

"Okay…. Bend down, Nii-san," the younger motioned.

Curious to why Sasuke made such a request, Itachi bent to his brother's height. A touch to his lips, so gentle and warm. Itachi's eyes widened marginally in surprise while Sasuke backed off with a blush on his cheeks.

"I'll miss you, Nii-san."

A smile formed on the older brother's face. Gently, he grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and gave a light kiss on his forehead.

"I'll miss you too, Sasuke."


	4. Chapter 4 : Sleep

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxx-

 **Chapter 4 : Sleep**

Every time Sasuke had a nightmare, he would tiptoe out of his room and wait outside Itachi's bedroom. No matter how many times he had done it, the boy would worry about having disturbed his brother. Other times, he would feel a sense of shame for his weakness. With his green dinosaur toy close to his chest, Sasuke would looked at the door yearningly in the darkness where the shadows would attack him.

Every time he felt his brother's presence outside his bedroom door, Itachi would chuckle at his shy brother before opening the door. When the brothers were snuggled together under one little blanket, they would drift off to their own dreams; dreams of playing with each other. No more nightmares of monsters underneath his bed. No more nightmares of killing and blood.

On the days when his brother was away, Sasuke still stood outside his brother's bedroom. He would count to seven seconds, the time it would take for his brother to open the door once Sasuke reached it. Then, the boy would slowly and quietly pushed the door open. The room was empty and silent. Other than a photograph of the family and one of the brothers, the room's appearance had little personal touch to it. The windows were closed and the air smelled like jasmine, the scent his brother wore at home. The door clicked close as Sasuke climbed onto the bed.

The green dinosaur in his arms. The blanket wrapped around his small body. Sasuke rubbed his face into the white pillow as he closed his eyes. He imagined his brother hugging him close, keeping him safe and protected through the night. While he did not need a nightmare as a reason to sleep with his imaginary Itachi, Sasuke still preferred having the real Itachi breathing in his scent and rubbing his back. Once again, Sasuke dreamt of his older brother.


	5. Chapter 5 : Kunai

**Notes: Maybe the warning in my summary isn't clear so...**

 **Warning:** Incest / Uchihacest (Slight by my standard). Confessions, hugs and kisses. There will not any sexual activities written (unless two boys cuddling after a nightmare while fully dressed is considered as one).

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.**

-xxx-

 **Chapter 5:** **Kunai**

Sasuke loved watching his brother train. The amazing tricks that the older would do was always so amazing and impossible to the younger's eyes. Every kunai hit the target. Sasuke dreamt to be able to do that. But no matter how much Sasuke wanted to try, his brother would say no. He was too young, Sasuke knew that. Kunais and shurikens were not toys but weapons. So when they went back, Sasuke ran to the only item that he could use for 'training', his wooden kunais. They never flew far. They never embed into the closet doors with each throw. They were blunt and safe, never hurting the boy but never breaking the surface it hit. Still, Sasuke wanted to be able to do what his brother could. Once he was asked.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

His reply every time was to work at Konoha Police Department just like his father. To serve his clan and his village and to protect them, he had great ambitions they said. In truth, Sasuke wanted to be a shinobi like his brother. To be part of ANBU to work with Itachi and Shisui and give them his support, Sasuke would be able to spend more time with his busy brother. To become stronger that was his goal for the moment. Running and reading, the boy tried his best but it was never good enough.

"When Itachi was at your age…."

Itachi will always be better than him. Sasuke knew that. As much as Sasuke wanted to be like Itachi, Itachi often told the younger brother to be himself and not be bothered by what others say. That was why Sasuke still remained the innocent playful boy because that's what Itachi wanted. Even if he was weak and disgraceful to his clan, if Itachi believed Sasuke was best without ever holding a kunai then Sasuke would never hold one, not even the wooden ones in his bedroom.

-xxx-

 **Notes:** Apologies, there will no longer be twin chapter upload to keep up with the weekly update. Life's been busy after all.


	6. Chapter 6 : Dango

**Notes:** Thanks for review. Creepy? I guess... I never thought it that way. xD

 **Warning** : Incest….

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 6: Dango**

Sasuke never liked anything sweet. His mother knew that so any snacks she made for him was often more sour, to fit his preference with his favourite food, tomatoes. The only time they were sweet was when she was serving snacks to both of her children. Unlike the younger brother, Itachi loved sweet things. His favourite were dangos.

On free days, Itachi would walk with Sasuke out and around the Uchiha district. Then, they would drop by the teashop where they would have dango together by the bench. When Sasuke looked at the treat, he imagined the dango balls were at least ninety percent sugar. As he lifted up the stick, the gooey sauce dripped from the dango to the plate. Holding back the bile that was rising in his throat, the boy forced the stick into his mouth. Pulling it out, one spherical sweet was gone. As the boy looked up, Sasuke took note of the pleasant smile on Itachi's face as he enjoyed his snack. Seeing his brother looking so peaceful and happy, eating such teeth rotting food was worthwhile until Sasuke swallowed the one in his mouth and licked his lips. There are just some things that Itachi liked that Sasuke could never liked.


	7. Chapter 7 : Mission

Note: Thanks for the positive reviews. It really motivates me to write more. As much as I would like to write more fluffy sweet chapters, I already made plans to spend only a third of the story on the childhood (I'll tell you guys when we reach that chapter). For now, here's a short one.

Warning: Incest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 7: Mission**

Itachi had been busy with missions especially after entering into ANBU. It started on Sasuke's first day of Academy. How he had hoped that Itachi could go but his ANBU entry mission had gotten in the way. After that, they had fewer moments having dango together. Even when Itachi went to train, only Shisui was allowed to go while Sasuke had to do his homework and train with some other clan member.

If missions were so important, why don't he made himself a mission for his brother? Sasuke remembered one of his aunts needed a genin team to help weed her garden while she got her lawnmower fixed. He recalled the price to create a D-rank mission. Out he went, Sasuke went around giving small help for small change. Soon his tomato piggybank was full with coins. Taking his money, Sasuke ran to the Hokage's Tower.

"Iruka-sensei," Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?"

"I want to make a request, a D-rank mission."

"Eh?" Sasuke's teacher looked on with surprise. "What would that request be?"

"It's a request for my Nii-san. I want to spend a day with him," Sasuke said, lifting up his tomato-shaped piggy bank.


	8. Chapter 8 : Attention

Note: To JigokuShoujosRevenge, I do hope they did accept the mission too. I never considered writing that part but now that I think about it, I now got an inspiration for a future chapter. And thanks for your continuous reviews. They actually motivated me to write more.

Warning: Incest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 8: Attention**

Every child seeked attention especially from one they admired. Thus, it was no surprise that Sasuke worked long and hard to draw Itachi's attention. Every tests were done with perfection. Every shuriken thrown were done with precision cultivated from harsh training pressured by his own expectations. Yet try as he might, Sasuke never got what he wanted. Itachi was rarely around and his family was never satisfied.

If his perfection was never enough to meet the standards set by his brother, then Sasuke tried other means to draw attention. Throwing tantrums and being a pestering menace, Sasuke waited for his brother to turn to him. Instead, he got a scolding from his father, grounding from his mother and silence from his brother, simply silence as the older sibling retreated to his room and never once looked at Sasuke.

But Sasuke was persistent, stubborn like his father. If his hard work and naughtiness work, maybe clinginess would. However, nights were lonely as his brother was rarely home and even as Sasuke clung to his brother's waist, Itachi always found a way to break free and speedily leave. Just once, his brother's eyes lay on him. A chuckle could be heard. A light pat on his head. Slowly, Sasuke let go the arms that wrapped around his brother's leg. One step and then another, Itachi left the compound, disappearing as the door was shut close. Sasuke was alone again but it did not matter for that day, Itachi had not ignore him. Seeing his determination bare fruit, Sasuke grinned in glee. He wondered what he should do next to get his brother's attention. How about presenting one of those sickly sticky dangos to his brother?


	9. Chapter 9 : Girlfriend, Boyfriend

Notes: Sorry about the update. I didn't notice my chapter went weird. Maybe it's because I copied and pasted from my document. Thanks for informing me, JigokuShoujosRevenge, or I might have never known about it.

Warning: Incest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

\--xxxx--

 **Chapter 9: Girlfriend, Boyfriend**

Every shinobi had day-offs to avoid tiring themselves to death. Itachi was no exception much to his father's chagrin. During those rare breaks, Sasuke would dominate Itachi's time but as of late, his older brother had been leaving in secret. Of course by secret it meant everyone knew except Sasuke. Oh, how the younger boy hated being left out because he was too young and inexperienced to know. But Sasuke would show them, he intended to find out Itachi's secret and no one was going to stop him.

Try as he might, Sasuke was noticed every time and Itachi always slipped away. Forced to rethink his plan, Sasuke decided to get aid from the only other person who was really close with Itachi, Shisui. Shisui began speaking in what Sasuke felt like riddles but he managed to catch a few clues to the topic, 'potential lover'. Sasuke may be young but he was far from naive… or so he liked to see himself as. He knew his brother would eventually fall in love and get married. If it made Itachi happy, Sasuke would be happy to share his brother fully to his sister-in-law. At least that was what Sasuke should think but the young boy only felt utter jealousy. His face twisted ugly with his current feelings and he ran off to find his brother.

Pouncing onto his brother, Sasuke spluttered out words messily and quickly like a girl finding her boyfriend in an affair. Upon hearing the familiar chuckle, Sasuke stopped mid-sentence and gave an adorable pout.

"I'm just helping Kakashi take care of his sick ninken while he's on a mission."

With a sigh of relief, Sasuke got off his brother. Sasuke knew who Kakashi was, infamous as that man was in the Uchiha clan; a male pervert constantly reading porn in public. But as he watched Itachi retire to his room, Sasuke realised a certain possibility; what if they were gay? With widened eyes, Sasuke declared a new mission for himself; to stop Itachi from falling in love with that pervert. Honestly, why did it had to be that pervert instead of the annoying Izumi? At least he had blackmail materials against the Uchiha girl. For now, his first plan of action was to investigate his new target, Kakashi Hatake.


	10. Chapter 10 : Bestfriend

Notes:If you are not aware, the issue in the previous chapter have been resolved. I might fix up my English in previous chapters too but I really don't want to bother until after I finish the entire story. If there are any text issues, do inform me and I'll fix it by the next chapter update (the following Saturday/Sunday) but I'll check when I can.

Warning: Incest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 10: Bestfriend**

Target locked on. Currently, Sasuke sat on an red tiled roof, overseeing Konoha. His gaze stalked a silverette man who was giggling into his orange book.

Name: Kakashi Hatake

Likes: Porn written by one named Jiraiya

Dislikes: Energetic green thing, being called old

Role: Potential love candidate to Uchiha Itachi

Seeing the last line in his measly bunch of information on his target, Sasuke nearly ripped the notebook apart. Because after much thinking, Sasuke concluded that the only one who can be Itachi's love candidate was 'I, me and myself'. Just as Sasuke make the declaration in his mind, his target vanished. While surprised, Sasuke recalled Shisui often doing that considering he was famous for it.

"One day," Sasuke quietly told himself, "I'll learn Shunshin No Jutsu and be faster than anyone."

With little information on his target, Sasuke reluctantly ended his investigation for the day. His stomach rumbled and Sasuke decided to make the trip to the nearest food stall, a famous ramen shop. Keeping the black binoculars, Sasuke leaped off the building and landed ons hi feet. Nodding proudly at his perfect landing, Sasuke walked off.

A glance of white and Sasuke quickly hid behind a street lamp and pulled out his binoculars. His target was in sight once again, slurping his noodles. Unlike before, Kakashi was not reading his porn but facing someone beside him. A crack could be heard as his binoculars was broken in his hands. For beside Kakashi was his magnificent brother chuckling happily. Should he interrupt them or continue watching? Sasuke bit his lower lip, envious of how Kakashi could easily make his brother laughed. Such a wonderful sound, Sasuke had not heard in so long. Seeing Kakashi pay the stall owner and got off his seat, Sasuke quickly tried to hide his entire body. Peeking out from his hiding spot, Sasuke realised even Itachi had left already.

A tap on his shoulder and the boy jumped, nearly shrieking in surprise. Turning, the boy's tensed body quickly relaxed at the sight of the man behind him, Itachi Uchiha. Of course how his brother went from the stall to behind him without him realising it was left to one of the many things Itachi could do and Sasuke would never know. Realising he was caught stalking, Sasuke immediately turned bright red with shame, staring at his feet.

"Sasuke, why were you following, Kakashi? Don't try to lie to me. Kakashi already told me you've been following him since last week."

"Hn…. …."

"I can't hear you, Sasuke."

"I was making sure he was not falling for you. You're nice to people and cool and strong. That guy's a pervert. You can't fall for him, Nii-san!"

"Fall for…," Itachi chuckled, hiding his mouth with his hand. "Sasuke, Kakashi is just a friend."

"But you don't usually call people by their first name unless they are close."

"Yes but Kakashi is like a brother to me. Just like Shisui is to us."

"Hn…."

"Sasuke."

"Fine, I'll stop following him."

Itachi nodded approvingly. Seeing the gentle smile on Itachi's face, Sasuke reluctantly agreed to sharing Itachi to one more person. But if Kakashi even touched a hair on Itachi….

"I'll castrate him!"

"Sasuke?"

"Nothing, Nii-san.


	11. Chapter 11 : Hatred

**Notes:** We have entered the actual Naruto plotline (I guess). So there's more serious and less fluff. I know there are some who stayed on this fanfic for the fluffs and I too enjoyed writing the fluffy moments. But I already planned the events I would write for this fanfic so I'm going to post one a new fanfic called _Shisui's Compilation_ where I'll put in all the fluffy Uchiha moments from Shisui's perspective. I also wrote some fluffy extra chapter for _Obsession_ but I'll only post them after this 30-chapter fanfic is completed.

 ** **Warning:**** Uchiha Massacre. Please watch the anime or read the manga for the actual details of the mentioned events. This is after all a fanfic and I might be inaccurate about the details (I try not to be).

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 11: Hatred**

The future was supposed to be warm like the summer days when the boys ate shaved ice together. Never was it meant to be cold like the winter night that would forever plagued his dreams. The red blossoms sprouted around the cold bodies of his kin but Sasuke pay little heed to them. For in his mind, only the worries for his family occupied. Even his perfect brother would struggle against an enemy who could take down his clan, Sasuke thought in concern as he ran as fast as he could. There were no screams or the clashing of weapons. It was a silent night where no owl hooted or cricket creaked. Just a silent night.

Sasuke knew his brother had changed. When less attention was spent on him, when his brother did not stop at the sight of Sasuke's bleeding knees, when his brother stopped greeting him with the warm gentle smile, Sasuke knew there was little he could do… because he was just a weak child. He could never beat his brother. Be it a fight, a game of shogi or a simple argument, it was an impossible was no game of tag Sasuke could win when against his brother so why did he bother running?

Deep in his heart, he knew his warm-hearted brother was still within that cold-hearted killer. If Itachi wasn't still that loving brother, Sasuke would lay on the cold floor with blood flowing from his neck. Sasuke knew that was why he was still so obedient to his idol. If he was told to kill his clan, Sasuke would do so. While it pained him to be told to kill his brother, Sasuke would still do it because Itachi told him to. Anything. He would do anything for Itachi. That was the extent of Sasuke's love for his brother. Even if it meant hating the one man he truly loved.


	12. Chapter 12 : Dreams

**Notes:** I know I usually only upload once a week but considering this fanfic had reached the turning point yesterday. I thought for the benefit for those who had stayed on to read this, I'll leave here another update for the week.

 **Warning:** Slight character bashing (for Naruto and Sakura) but only one phrase insult each. I quite like the two honestly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 12: Dreams**

Dreams. Before that winter night, it would have been dreams of a bright future. There was once a dream of marrying his brother. Sasuke had many wonderful dreams but now they were the oil that fueled his ambition, training hard to fulfill his brother's death wish. No, not brother, he meant the kin killer. It was far easier to think Itachi as the killer than a brother. At least it kept his heart from getting in the way of killing his brother and his mind from calling himself his brother's killer.

Sasuke's dream was always of one man, never about the noisy dumb blonde, never about the pinkette nuisance. The one that plagued his dream was never the warm brother he hugged just days before. It was always the cold kin killer from that night, the one he was to kill… the one he should never love but hate.

Of course they were dreams of blood and death. Sometimes, it was the death of his family. Other times, it was the death of the kin killer. Only once did it show the death of his perfect prodigy brother. When such dream came to mind, Sasuke would gasped and tremble.

As the chokuto, the only sword he had ever seen his brother use, dropped to the ground, the body went limp and fell. Long black hair fluttered before it soaked in the blood that formed on the floor. Dead eyes stared back. They were never the red ones that plagued Sasuke's nightmares but sight of the lifeless black ones brought more pain and fear than any nightmares Sasuke had seen. Every time, the boy would hold the cold body close. His hands would feel the scorching burns on the bare skin or the wet tattered clothing worn over them. It was a dream that only lasted an hour but it had felt like years. It was a Tsukuyomi worse than the one the kin killer gave to him. There were moments he wondered if Itachi had showed him his parents' death or his own. Because if he had shown his own, maybe Sasuke would have broke earlier.

Sasuke shook his head. The one who plagued his mind was the kin killer not his brother. Yes, Itachi constantly filled Sasuke's mind with his blood red eyes, where the happiest dreams he felt were of Itachi's death (but it was also the saddest).So when Kakashi asked what Sasuke's goal was, it was to kill that man. For that was what _he_ wanted, for that was what Sasuke always dreamt about.


	13. Chapter 13 : Why Him

**Warning:** More character bashing, specifically Naruto. If you don't like it, I highly recommend skipping this chapter. A jealous Uchiha is… well, a jealous Uchiha. Should I start putting OOC warnings now?

 ** **Disclaimer:** ** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 13: Why Him**

It was many years since they last met. Most brothers would speak of the joy in their reunion. All Sasuke felt was hatred and jealousy.

The red eyes that was seared into Sasuke's mind, eternally remembered through the blurring memories, fell on a boy that was not him, the brother. Itachi's attention went to the dope, the fool Sasuke ignored time and again.

It was the same blonde idiot who caused trouble for the village and played around in class. His specialty was a single jutsu. While it was impressive with the sheer number he creates, the dope's application of the jutsu was wasteful and unskilled. And never mention the perverted jutsu the dope created, Sasuke refused to admit its existence. Then again, wasn't the sannin the dope was going to train under a pervert? What a pair they made but Sasuke's mind was on a more important matter.

As Sasuke gritted his teeth, he pounced with rage. He wanted his brother to notice him. Even as his wrist broke and his breathing hindered, Sasuke smirked internally as the red eyes looked into his own.

Blood covered the floor and corpses at every corner. It was another round of Tsukuyomi. The previous joy turned into despair as Sasuke suffered once more. What had he expected? Sasuke told himself repeatedly.

"There is no brother, just Itachi the kin killer."

Yet Sasuke could not help but desire Itachi's attention even if it meant death. Oh how his blood boiled at the thought that Itachi visited the blonde instead of him. What made the dope special enough for Itachi's attention? He was an idiot who could never beat him as a rival. So. Why. Him?!


	14. Chapter 14 : Power

**Warning:** Incest. Obsession for power?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 14: Power**

Power. He needed power. Against the perfect Itachi, Sasuke needed the strength to kill him. He learnt Chidori, a skill to kill, but it was not enough. A single assassination skill was never enough, Sasuke knew that. He needed to learn more techniques, train his body and gain more battle experience. He trained from morning to night. He dedicated everything into becoming stronger, ignoring praises and neglecting his social life.

Then, that snake offered it to him. The mark that burned gave the sweet taste of great strength. It created the opportunity to become stronger. To become on par if not better than Itachi, his childhood dream could finally be fulfilled. A shortcut? Sasuke did not see it that way. It was just a change of teachers, from a silverette shinobi to a snake sannin. At least one of them was more serious in training him… even if it was to eventually take over his strengthened body.

And his 'friends'... Telling him about the snake's intention as a means to persuade him to turn back. Did they think he did not know? So what if the snake wanted his body for his own purpose? He was using the snake for his own agenda. It did not matter what Sasuke sacrificed. Even if the training ripped his body to shreds and broke his mind into pieces, Sasuke could not care less. He needed that power to satisfy Itachi's wishes, then to him, Itachi would finally...

"Pay attention."

Sasuke's eyes looked to the creepy face of the snake sannin. Sasuke's clothes were ragged and covered in cuts. Blood soaked the white top that covered his exhausted body. Pushing himself off the cold stone floor, Sasuke stared at his teacher. There was no time for distractions. He had to become stronger, stronger than his supposed rival, stronger than the famous sannin. Then, Itachi would notice him and that was all it mattered.


	15. Chapter 15 : Memories

**Notes:** Reviews, especially positive ones, really motivates me. This chapter made me look back at the first few chapters again.

 **Warning:** Incest.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 15: Memories**

The room was dark. But even if the flickering candlelight illuminated the room, there was not much to see. A hard white mattress in a metal bed frame, a wooden table and an unstable wooden chair, the room had no heating. Was it a room or a prison cell? It did not matter. Sasuke was here to train not to relax. But for this moment, he was actually relaxing. It was a break from fighting strangers, memorising jutsus and training. Lying on the hard bed in the darkness, Sasuke lay his head on his arms as he looked up at the ceiling. It was a rare peaceful moment…, one he found unneeded.

He was constantly training, until exhaustion threw him into darkness. For training allowed his mind to focus on the present and falling unconscious kept him from dreaming, Sasuke liked it that way. But now his body was relaxed and his mind was free to roam. Yet unlike before, no bloody event came into mind. It was still an old memory, one Sasuke used to be fond of. It had been years ago since he remembered his innocent childhood. The warm memories had become blurred, slowly vanishing from his mind while only that cold night remained clear as day.

This memory Sasuke saw was clear as if he was there again, the child on his brother's back. He could clearly hear Shisui's voice remarking about a small little 'monkey'. Was it Shisui's voice? Sasuke was not so sure but he was sure of one thing.

"I love you, Nii-san."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

The love he and his brother had was strong. Remembering this distant memory, Sasuke's heart fluttered and soon ached. Just once before either of their ends came, Sasuke wanted to see his brother. Just one more time.


	16. Chapter 16 : Pain

**Note:** Honestly, I think he finds it okay or even normal. He's not exactly told about it, considering everyone thinks he's only after Itachi over vengeance and not crazed love. It would be interesting to write what happens when he get told how wrong his obsession is...

 **Warning:** Incest.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

-xxxx-

 **Chapter 16: Pain**

As a child, Sasuke used to cry at the slightest hurt he felt. He ran to his brother for comfort. If his brother was not there, he ran to his mother. He could never tolerate pain. A small cut would leave him teary. Even if his father scorned him for such weakness, Sasuke still ran to his brother to treat his bleeding knee.

Sasuke never liked pain but pain had became his constant companion. The literal pain in his neck and the metaphorical pain in his neck, he was never great at tolerating either. However, there was no brother or mother to comfort him. There was only a sadistic snake and a hateful medical ninja. Sasuke was better off alone in his room.

His breathing had become harsh as his grip on the curse mark tightened. It was not the first time it burnt like the flames of hell and it would not be the last. Many time Sasuke wanted to be rid of this pain. With the pain, he would be rid of the power he had trained to tame. No, he had to endure. He had to endure for the clan he was to avenged. He had to endure to carry out his brother's wish. Endure. Wasn't that what his brother did under the pressure of expectations and the mean gaze of our fellow kins?

Sasuke groaned. Sometimes, it hurt too much. Getting feverish and faint was not a rare occasion and it was not a feeling he enjoyed. Because sometimes Sasuke began hallucinating….

A gentle hand stroked his head. The comfortable cool touch that covered his forehead, it was an illusion from his childhood. Sasuke was sure of it. After all, there should be no Itachi in his lonely cold room. Just Sasuke and his pain.


	17. Chapter 17 : Spare

**Note:** Well, Sasuke has a lot of angst moments. I'm not sure if this chapter counts as angst filled what with the tone in the last paragraph... Sadly, Sasuke isn't just a personification of anger and revenge so there will be some angst chapters ahead (especially around the last few chapters of this fanfiction). I hope that doesn't completely put people off.

 **Warning:** Incest.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 17: Spare**

Breathing heavily, Sasuke lay on the ground. The snake sannin and his assistant had left ages ago, leaving an order to rest. Alone in the large hall, Sasuke closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. As he rested, his mind roamed once more. Doing things he set his mind to do, Sasuke recalled doing numerous silly things his child self often set his mind to do. Working hard to earn money to request a mission, Sasuke recalled another old memory.

The cheap mission he created was accepted and for a day, his brother would play with him. His heart ached as he remembered the fun they had walking around town, enjoying the sugar madness of a dango. By then, the peacefulness of his childhood had began to be disrupted as the voice of his father scolded his brother.

"Itachi, stop wasting your time and go train."

Sasuke may have been innocent and naive but he knew Itachi would be the heir to the clan head's position. The day when the clan began to distrust Itachi, their father began paying more attention on Sasuke. Sasuke liked it but he also realised the true reason he existed in the clan. Sasuke was just a spare; a spare heir to his father, a spare Uchiha to Orochimaru and probably a spare brother to Itachi. After all, isn't that the reason why Itachi wanted the blonde?

Sasuke chuckled wryly. Sasuke knew he did not make a good little brother. His brother once said he was smart and perceptive for a child. But if Sasuke was perceptive, he would have noticed the troubles Itachi had suffered. In the end, he did not. He was just a nuisance who pestered and annoyed his brother. A good little brother would understand his older brother, help his older brother and love his older brother. Sasuke loved his older brother but he never understood his brother most of the times and rarely was he capable enough to help Itachi. So Sasuke wasn't a good enough little brother for Itachi but….

Sasuke refused to be a spare brother for Itachi. He can be a spare for everything else but never a spare brother. Sasuke was going to train harder than ever and become the good little brother for Itachi. Stronger, smarter and more perceptive, no one can be Itachi's little brother but him! No spare brothers needed!


	18. Chapter 18 : Hebi

**Note:** Please don't burst a blood vessel on this. Remember this is a fanfiction portraying an obsession that is spiraling out of control. Hope you would enjoy this chapter **. **  
****

 **Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 18: Hebi**

There was much that Sasuke needed to do before his death; to see his brother. He did not care that the snake had benefitted him. He would not let the snake's perverted soul in his body. This body had been promised to his brother. Even if the snake promised to kill the kin killer as per Itachi's wish for Sasuke, the teenager realised Itachi would want Sasuke doing it with his own hands. Plus, how could he be sure that the snake would kill the kin killer for him?

Sasuke had to kill the kin killer himself. The snake would only get in the way so Sasuke got rid of him. But the now-teenager was aware that he could not find Itachi alone. He needed a team that could fight Itachi's partner, the shark guy, and track down the ever-moving Itachi. Thus, he created Team Hebi or was it Team Hawk? It had might as well be called Team Itachi considering the purpose he created the team for.

But it was not only for the logical reason of hunting Itachi that he chose these members. Each of them had something that reminded him a little of his brother. The red-head gave the affection Sasuke desired from Itachi. Her attention was constantly on Sasuke. The way she sang praises and love and the actions she took for his attention, Sasuke may had found it irritating but he liked to think Itachi was doing it to him. Itachi's gentle voice complimenting his capabilities and his brother's arms wrapped around him.

Then, there was the gentle giant of the team. He may seemed like a monster with his ability but he was definitely gentle. The way the man communicated with his feathery friends, it reminded Sasuke of Itachi's gentleness. The softness in his voice and the gentle touch he made, as a brother, Itachi was the personification of gentle kindness. His orange-haired companion represented that part of Itachi.

The last member was rude and rough but he was near immortal. With a body of water, no physical attacks could kill the fellow. Such immortal ability, it reminded Sasuke of Itachi's perfection. During his younger days, Sasuke always saw Itachi as a man amongst the gods. Nonetheless, he was still just a man, though one he saw like an immortal. That was why the water teenager was chosen. He represented Itachi's immortal self yet showed the flaws of an imperfect man.

This was Sasuke's team to track down Itachi but even without them, he would smell out the kin killer like an ace ninken dog.


	19. Chapter 19 : Death

**Note:** As a precaution for chapters with death, I will change the rating to Mature. For those asking if there is a happy ending, I can't say for sure but there will not be a recovery from the obsession. In fact, it may get even worse. I hope you don't get confused in this chapter, I'm struggling to portray a brother-obsessed Sasuke, showing him as the genius he was supposed to be yet performing foolish and reckless actions. **  
**

 **Warning:** Incest. Tragic canon event (Character Death). Please read the manga or watch the anime for the full details of the event.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 19: Death**

Sasuke liked to think himself smarter than how people saw him to be or was that narcissism speaking? He knew Itachi was not the only one who killed his clan because Itachi was one shinobi. Alone, he would struggle to kill an entire clan in one night. Yet he never questioned the words the kin killer spoke. Without giving out a hint, they started a play; giving out lines and acting out roles. Sasuke played the avenger, wearing a mask of rage to uphold his brother's wishes. But living those years of lies had began to confuse him. What was true and what was false? Sometimes Sasuke had wondered when he began losing track of the truth. Maybe it had began from the beginning when his brother sprouted those hateful words to him for the first time. But even in this confusion, Sasuke was clear on one thing; his goal of blood and death.

However, the power he obtained to kill the perfect being, Itachi, was easily crashed by the ability spoken so often of. The bleeding eye and the tired pants, Itachi's weakness was bared for all to see. If Sasuke had that ability, he knew he would suffer even worse than Itachi. So he grew stronger in his own ways; ingenuity of strategies and the strength of the curse seal. Sasuke tried to prove his worth but seeing Itachi suffering in this battle that could never compare to the stories Itachi spoke in their childhood, Sasuke felt pained for his brother.

A final clash. Sasuke smiled wryly. He knew he was still too weak to match Itachi. Running out of chakra in a battle was a bad show of skill for any shinobi. How shameful of him. As the heavens cried for the ending of this battle, the eventual end of one of the brothers, Sasuke recalled his childhood days. The desire for attention from everyone, especially his brother, Sasuke stared into the red eyes of the kin killer. To his brother, was he ever strong enough?

His brother's attention finally lay on him after so many years. Sasuke would prove his worth once more. His plans to bring forth his greatest creation and fulfil Itachi's wish. The electric dragon slowly formed while Itachi remained still, observing. He never ran and hide or bring out his defences. Itachi simply stood there and waited for Sasuke. Who would wait for their enemy? To begin with, were they enemies or just fellow actors? But it was already too late to stop; Kirin fell, slamming into his brother's weakened body. Was Itachi surprised of his efforts? Was it finally over?

But alas, Itachi had yet to fall. Sasuke should have known better; perfect beings do not fall to obnoxious moves like a final attack. Blood fell to the ground as the perfect armour stood tall and strong. Sasuke hoped that armour never fell. As long as it stood, Itachi was safe, from others and from him. Despite being hurt and continuously attacked, Itachi still helped Sasuke remove the snake's control and taught him of the ultimate defence. Why did they have to fight to the death? Why couldn't they be like most brothers, quarreling or having fun together?

The battle was reaching its end. Sasuke knew it. Itachi was dying. The younger brother did not want to believe it. He did not want his brother to die but the facade had to go on. Even if Sasuke did not want to continue, it was too difficult to break away from the lies he had the armour that was to protect Itachi gone, Sasuke knew he had finally won...in a match he did not want to win.

The heavens cried once more for the death of a kind genius. Sasuke felt no ecstasy of victory, only exhaustion and sorrow. Sasuke's heart shattered and his mind blanked. With no thoughts of a future without Itachi, Sasuke is unsure how to proceed. All he had was the overlapping of his brother's final moments and his blurry childhood memories. There was no more next time with his brother now.

-xxxx-

 **Note:** I don't usually put notes here...but I wanted to say is that I wanted to think/believe that Sasuke was smart enough to see through the lies. It was simply whether he was willing to believe them and because with how much time he had spent being reminded (by others or himself) of his brother's actions that he started taking them as truths. Each to their own opinions. I'm sure you all have your own thoughts on Sasuke.


	20. Chapter 20 : Vengeance

**Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 20: Vengeance**

The facade had finally ended along with his brother's life. Hearing the truth, Sasuke had his doubts. Yet they showed the best of Itachi; kind and protective, how could Sasuke not believe it? Thinking back, Sasuke really was a bad little brother. Itachi left many hints of what was to come… had come. Foolish little Sasuke was too stupid to see. He was a failure of a genius and a brother. When they had promised eternity together, love and happiness. What happened to 'eternity'? Sasuke ended it with his blood-soaked hands.

The unfairness faced by his brother from Konoha and from him, Sasuke wanted to right his mistakes. Even if his brother guided him to take such a painful path, as the younger brother, he should have seen it and did something. 'Should have' was useless now. There was no 'If' when it was already too late. Yet he still woke to a cold cave, away from the warm childhood memories he had dreamt about. He could never remain in those warmer days. If birthday wishes do come through, Sasuke was more than willing to sacrifice a hundred birthdays to travel back in time and right his mistakes. Sasuke had no time for the impossible. Sasuke had a new goal for him to achieve.

The people and reasons that pushed Itachi to commit the atrocity of that night and separated him from Sasuke, Sasuke would end it. Sasuke was well aware that one of those reasons included himself. Once Konoha has been punished, Sasuke would follow after them. Little did Sasuke thought that Itachi's absence was the worse punishment he would ever feel.


	21. Chapter 21 : Eyes

**Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 21: Eyes**

As a child, Sasuke always wanted something from Itachi to remind him of his brother. Back then, it was the hand-me-down wooden kunais. Now…. The familiar red eye stared back at him. As he blinked, so did the other. Call him narcissistic, Sasuke continued to stare at his reflection, memorising the details of the red iris. He gently touched the red eye as a tear fell from the other.

How he wished those red eyes would look at him. Eyes of warmth that paid attention to his every move, Sasuke missed that gaze. Now that one of those eyes was finally watching him, it was not the same. The worse was that it will never happen. He would never see the gentleness his older brother always showed. Never.

Crash!

Broken glass fell to the floor. Drops of blood followed. Sasuke did not feel any pain from his injured hand, only from his heart.

They had the same obsidian eyes. Everyone in the clan had the same eyes but the way the eyes looked at Sasuke was always different. The adults always looked at him like the child he was; innocent and naive. It was as if they mocked his weakness. Those in his generations looked at him like one to elites; powerful and unreachable. He received only admiration and not acceptance. Only Itachi saw him as an equal; both weak like a child but strong in his own ways. Now, the last Uchiha's eyes looked at a man who killed his brother. The eyes were dead and unfeeling, reflected on the numerous glass shards.

The glass shards on the ground, the mirror can never return to its original state. Likewise, his brother's eyes will never hold the same feeling as they originally would. There was nothing Sasuke could do to change what has already been done. Broken pieces cannot be fixed back and dead people cannot come back. He could only move forward… blindly if he must.


	22. Chapter 22 : Leadership

**Notes:** Here's a another chapter. Another canon event but I'm going to write a couple of chapter extras so hopefully I get one done today to post it up later.

 **Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer** :** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 22: Leadership**

When he saw him again, Sasuke thought he had imagined it. Dead man should never come back. Reincarnation, revive or necromancy, Sasuke had heard of these but he never believed they existed. After all, if they did, he would be the first to use them. Still, his brother's eye ached and his heart wished hard. If his brother was still alive…. How Sasuke really hoped….

Yet as he chased, his brother never smiled or stopped. Itachi did not speak but that alone spoke much. The facade must continue even after death. So Sasuke asked but he already knew the answers. His brother still loves him, Sasuke knew, that's why Sasuke was still alive. However, to be unable to feel ecstatic at his brother's revival or hug the man for once, Sasuke felt great frustration. His lies sounded strained yet more realistic than before with the emotions behind them.

Sasuke wished he could stare at his brother all day, memorising the face. It did not matter that Itachi was a living corpse with the black in his eyes and the cracks on his cheeks. If only the serious expression would soften to his old gentle smile…. Even as the nuisance wannabe snake gave his long winded story, Sasuke watched his brother in his peripheral view. So what if he was distracted? It had been long time since he saw his brother. Far too long.

And when the fighting start, Sasuke was mesmerised. His brother was amazing as ever, so strong and confident. There was still so much to learn and Sasuke was more than willing to listen to his brother's command and stand back where it was safe and protected.

Yet good things had to end. Sasuke knew it; the dead must remain dead. Yet he was not sure if it would have been better if he had never seen his brother alive again. The pain of goodbye felt just as bad as the first time or the many times before Itachi's death. Maybe it was worse because this time… there really was no 'next time'. As much as Sasuke wanted to bring back Itachi from the dead, it was time to let his brother rest. Itachi had done so much for Sasuke. As the little brother, Sasuke had to be understanding but it did not mean he could not hate farewells.


	23. Chapter Extra 1 : Identity

**Notes:** I never planned for this chapter but then again, the plot for Obsession changed a lot from when I first thought of it. This chapter has a small reference to chapter 16.

 **Warning:** Incest. One-sided love between Kabuto and Orochimaru. If you have issues with this pairing, I highly recommend skipping this chapter.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 ** **-xxxx-****

 **Chapter Extra 1 : Identity**

Kabuto didn't have an identity. He had numerous names and held just as many persona. Even now, he had made himself a copy of Orochimaru, a man he had admired. To continue his master's experiments or to follow him to death, Kabuto was aware he had a certain level of obsession for the snake. When first met Sasuke, Kabuto thought he was just a foolish brat blinded by vengeance. At least that brat had made an identity for himself, an avenger. It made the formal spy feel jealous. Kabuto was still finding his own identity even with Orochimaru's help. Over the years, Kabuto realised maybe he and Uchiha were more similar than he had expected. What was Sasuke's identity? An avenger was not it. Sasuke often spoke of it and worked for it but vengeance was never what he wanted.

It was rare moment of weakness. The cold cave and overly-vigorous training had taken a toll on the insomniac Uchiha. As the only reliable medic in Otogakure, Kabuto was responsible to watch over the sick boy. Sasuke's body burned like fire and sweat drenched his attire. His face was contorted in pain. With a rare show of gentleness, Kabuto pushed aside the Sasuke's fringe and placed a wet cloth on his forehead. A soft groan could be heard and a quiet mutter of a name followed. Why did Sasuke want to be rid of his brother when he clearly wanted him? That was the day Kabuto began to doubt Sasuke's actions and words concerning a certain S-rank missing nin.

Kabuto tried conversing with the Uchiha. Kabuto learnt more about Itachi than about the Uchiha he was talking to. It was blatantly obvious that Sasuke had an obsession for his brother. The medic-nin had no intention of stopping the now-teenager. Why should he stop the teenager from obsessing when he, Yakushi Kabuto, was also obsessed over someone? Kabuto understood about this obsession but it was unfortunate they stood as enemies now. Kabuto could never forgive the Uchiha for killing his master.

The next time they met, Kabuto sees the two brothers together. Was Sasuke happy about this moment; being with his beloved brother? Kabuto was not jealous of him, at least he told himself so. He was forever with Orochimaru with this new body of his… but he would never see his master. Observing the brothers, Kabuto realised the brothers held affection for each other. It was the opposite of the one-sided admiration Kabuto held for Orochimaru. Despite being apart for many years, Kabuto was surprised at their teamwork. Somewhere inside, he felt a little glad for Sasuke, the foolish brat he had once sympathise as a fellow man with one too many identities. Maybe now, Sasuke had found who he truly was, more than an avenger he made himself to be but Uchiha Sasuke who had a weird fascination for tomatoes and obsessed about his brother. Just as how Kabuto had accepted himself as Yakushi Kabuto the medic-nin who was obsessed about the snake sannin.


	24. Chapter 23 : Selfless

Notes: Two chapters for this week posts! I'm working on some Chapter Extra to cover perspectives outside Sasuke's viewpoint but rest assured that I will post a regular chapter along with them.

 **Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** **I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.**

 ** **-xxxx-****

 **Chapter 23: Selfless**

Sasuke had been selfless as a child. His sacrifice was small and childish, wasting his tongue with sweet hateful dango or spending his precious brother time to help his mother. Itachi was selfless, more so than Sasuke. Using his life to give motivation to Sasuke to live, Itachi was far too selfless and possibly… far too selfish. Because with his life, Itachi had taken Sasuke's life and happiness. Sometimes, it was a struggle for Sasuke to take that step forward, to continue living.

Sasuke knew better than to leave his life. Not yet at least. Vengeance had to be made but how? He decided to take a note from his role model, the selfless Itachi. But despite being closed brothers, Sasuke was not sure that he understood Itachi's actions enough to follow his path. He needed to know more about his brother, understand what ran in his brother's mind. So he asked the dead hokages on their opinions. After all, his brother was a candidate to be a hokage since he was a mere child. Other hokages may understand his brother's actions better than even his younger brother.

But the more he thought about it, the more Sasuke realised Itachi was more deserving to live than him, the selfish boy who took his brother's life. Sasuke's goal diverted. He would live the life his brother should have lived. He would become hokage and lead the selfless life, taking actions his brother would make… but who was he to sacrifice for? The only one he could think of was a man who was already dead.


	25. Chapter 24 : What They Wanted

**Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 24: What They Wanted**

The war was over and it was time for redemption. It was by his own hands that Itachi died. It was only appropriate that Sasuke carried out Itachi's duties; ensuring peace and remaining loyal to Konoha.

"This is what Itachi wanted for you, Sasuke."

Yes, Itachi would want him to be an independent and capable adult. Just like little Sasuke always wanted to be. Yet, where was Itachi to praise Sasuke? Itachi would ruffle his hair to acknowledge his efforts but poke his head and tell him not to be too proud. Now, the only praise Sasuke got was that his actions were 'expected of him' or a 'repayment' for the trouble he had caused. Trouble. That was what Sasuke had always been. Since the day he was left alone to care for himself, Sasuke was nothing but trouble; helping the Snake Sannin, assisting the Akatsuki and many more. Even if Sasuke had played a role in winning the war against Madara and others, Sasuke was left behind like the trouble no one wanted a hand in. Still, Sasuke tried his best; taking care of himself and cooking his own meal.

Living alone in the place of his nightmares and sorrow, Sasuke lived the life of a zombie, leaving for work and resting for a short meal. This was for peace; the peace that Itachi had strived for. Everyone smiled at how quiet the present was but they snared at the sight of him. Still, Sasuke knew that peace brought happiness. Even if Sasuke felt empty and alone, this peace was good. After all, this peace is what Itachi wanted, right?

Footsteps echoed through the empty house. The air was stale and the atmosphere cold. Sasuke sighed and slid a door open. He took a deep breath, hoping for a faint scent of jasmine but there was nothing. Dust covered the surfaces of everything. Only the bed had been clean for regular use. Sasuke crawled into the bed and wrapped himself with the blanket. His memory told him how he used to feel a comfortable warmth from sleeping in this bed but his body shivered from the cold air of the night. Was this what Itachi really wanted for him? Loneliness?

Sasuke knew he should not be a selfish and demanding brother. He had been selfish and demanding enough previously. Now that his brother was gone, Sasuke was truly undeserving to know of what Itachi truly wanted. As he closed his eyes, Sasuke could not help but wonder, sometimes hope, that what Itachi wanted was him, the unforgivable brother.

Unforgivable…. Sasuke understood that no matter what he did, he could never redeem himself for the blood that covered his hands. All he could do now was to do what his beloved brother wanted him to.


	26. Chapter Extra 2: By His Side

**Note:** Another long extra chapter but this time following Karin's perspective.

 **Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 ** **-xxxx-****

 **Chapter Extra 2 : By His Side**

She was in love with Sasuke but she knew she had no place in his heart. Still, it did not stop Karin from caring for the teenager. She knew everyone in the team was worried about their saviour. They were well aware of Sasuke's goal of killing his brother and taking vengeance for his clan but was that what Sasuke really wanted?

"I'll take first watch," our quiet giant teammate said, prompting us to go to sleep.

As much as Karin wanted to sleep beside Sasuke, she did not want to disturb the few good sleeps that Sasuke could get. Plus, the stupid water boy would just annoy her about it. The night was cool and silent. Karin couldn't even hear Suigetsu's snoring. Maybe he was awake like her, ready to soothe their leader from his plaguing nightmares. They may not admit it but they were worried about Sasuke. The eye bags under his obsidian eyes were becoming more prominent as more time pass.

"Nii-san…."

Soft and yearning, his voice pierced through the silence. Quietly, the redhead sat up and looked towards the sleeping Uchiha. His facial muscle had relaxed significantly compared to when he was awake. The corners of his mouth were slightly tilted upwards, revealing the most joyful expression the woman had seen on Sasuke's face. Then, a pain-filled sob followed. A teardrop formed at the corner of his closed right eye. His chakra that glowed gently began to rage yet turn cold. His face twisted to display a mixture of sadness and anger. His chakra kept growing colder, displaying his great hatred that pushed him forward. It was also like a wild flame, ready to burn and hurt anything around it but ready to burn itself out. It scared her. One day he may hurt the team or one day he may just collapse and never wake again.

"Which are you more afraid of? His cold chakra or him having none at all?" Karin once asked herself as she stared at her reflection in a lake the group had stopped at.

She wasn't sure of the answer to that but Jungo, who was refilling bottles of water, heard her.

"Whatever path he chooses to take, I will always follow him."

The birds chirped along with him as if they were proud of his choice. Hearing the implication he made, Karin began to wonder if she had that dedication that Jungo had. If Sasuke decided it was time he met his end, would she follow him through? No, the female would want to stop him but what could she do? What could THEY do? When morning comes, Sasuke's walls would stand tall and strong. The atmosphere around him was gloomy and cold. His emotionless expression was carved onto his face and his words were tinted with hatred. His words matched his background but they were all scripted to match his appearance, the avenger.

He never realised that his guard would relax at the mention of his brother; how his emotions showed clearly on his face whether they were anger or joy. His eyes were filled with yearning as he stared in the direction where his brother would be. Either he did not realised it or he purposely did not accept that he was important to the team. Maybe he did not believe that they cared for him enough to notice. They knew he needed his brother's presence but they also knew when they find his brother, Sasuke would kill him just as he always "wanted". They should have stopped him and talked him out of killing his brother. They should have but when they remembered the eyes that stared at them, telling them 'no'. He knew what they were thinking and what they wanted to say. That was why Karin felt it was impossible to stop him.

When everything was supposedly over, Sasuke seemed to force himself to push forward. Going as far to revive Orochimaru and the hokages, Sasuke's questions were enough signs that he would never move forward. Asking about a man who was dead, Sasuke seemed to be stuck in a time where he would always follow behind his brother. Suigetsu had told him once to think of something else that wasn't his brother; of the upcoming war or of the blonde that chased him 24/7. Sasuke was stubborn knew he was walking a path of destruction; self-destruction. It would not bring them a future of happiness or peace but they followed him still. So that when the day he would fall, they would be there to catch him and push him on.


	27. Chapter 25 : Marriage

**Note:** I did spend some time watching Naruto's wedding. Still, I decided I would still go for the western wedding even if it is impossible in Naruto's setting.

 **Warning:** Incest. Culture discrepancy I guess

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 25: Marriage**

Itachi wanted Sasuke to have a family. Sasuke knew that because every time the boy would announce that he would marry his brother, the older one would poke his forehead and say,

"One day when you grow up, you'll find a girl you like and marry her when you grow up."

Little Sasuke would have exclaimed that he would never like a girl because they had cooties or something. At that time though, young Sasuke was silenced by the frown on his father's face, blatantly showing his disgust to the idea of his sons marrying each other. A few days later, Sasuke's heart was broken when it was announced that Itachi was arranged to be married to Izumi. Of course, young Sasuke was not entirely put off as he attempted to make use of his blackmail materials to stop the marriage. Except… his mind-reading brother stopped him before he could do anything. He spoke like the Hyuuga; talking about destiny and fate. How he was happy to be with such a wonderful woman. His voice quivered and that was all the sign that Sasuke needed to know that Itachi was not happy about the marriage. So the younger brother threw a tantrum but it only resulted in him getting grounded.

Back to the present, Sasuke stood tall and still. The woman in front of him wore simple makeup and a white gown that everyone said was beautiful. Sasuke felt that it was nothing special. Unlike his soon-to-be wife, Sasuke was dressed in black as if he was attending a funeral not a wedding. Then again, maybe this wedding was a funeral as he would soon be chained to a woman he would never love for the rest of his life.

The rings were exchanged as they looked into each other eyes. As Sasuke closed his eyes and seal the vow, he imagined of a scene different from now. Where a man with long black hair stood before him, dressed in white, Sasuke did not care that there was no audience to this marriage. As long as he was there, it was Sasuke's dream marriage. The golden bells rang to symbolise the happiest day to a couple's life but that day would never come for Sasuke. If dead man could be married, even without his corpse, Sasuke would run to that country with his brother's photograph.


	28. Chapter 26 : Family

**Notes:** Sarada may be/is portrayed differently from canon but I placed a lot more thoughts in making this chapter compared to the rest.

 **Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 26: Family**

When he saw the baby for the first time, Sasuke had a fleeting moment of happiness. The baby girl that wailed in his arms was his child. The Uchiha clan had expanded by one and he had formed a family that Itachi had wanted. Just for this day, he smiled but tears glittered in his eyes. While this child was his own, he wished she was a child between him and his brother even if they were not blood-related.

Sasuke knew he was neglecting his daughter. He knew he was a terrible father and husband. Itachi would have made a better one. He was more loving, more caring than Sasuke. Itachi would divide his time and love amongst his child, wife and Sasuke. That was what a perfect husband, father and brother would have done. Maybe that was what Itachi would have done.

His daughter was growing up to be more similar to Itachi than Sasuke and Sakura. She was intelligent like her mother but far more mature than a fangirl and an emo boy could be. Her black hair was cut short but she pinned her hair back whenever she was doing something serious like her homework. It was similar to how Itachi would tie his hair back whenever he went training. So similar but still different, she was his daughter, a girl who depended on her parents, not his brother, an adult Sasuke looked up to. Sasuke was not sure if he could love and care for the girl; not when the only one he would do such things was to his brother. He would try if not for himself and his little girl but for his brother and his child that would never born.

But trying was scary. Marriage and now a family was restraining Sasuke to the world. He was not one to go around breaking life vows and abandoning his child, despite doing it numerous of times when he left for his journey of redemption. Sasuke did not want to be attached to the being that symbolised the chains that held him to the living world. Sasuke was falling apart. He knew that. He wanted his brother. He wanted to be where his brother was. The kunai in his hands glittered, reflecting his crazed desire in his burning red eyes.

"Papa?"

An innocent voice drew his attention. The chakra in his eyes dissipated as he looked to the girl by the door. There was fear in her eyes but she did not voice it out. Instead she stuttered out a question, clearly afraid of her father's reaction.

"I brought home some dangos. Do you want to eat it with me, Papa?"


	29. Chapter Extra 3 : They Said

****Notes:**** This chapter accompanies chapter 26. I nearly wrote this in a first person perspective but I switched it back to third person. I'm hope I didn't miss any 'I' that shouldn't be around.

 **Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter Extra 3: They Said**

… your papa is crazy. Many whispered behind their backs but her mama ignored them. Even if no one mentioned it, Sarada knew her papa was crazy and her mama was pretending he was not. The little girl may had only known her papa for a year with how often he left for journeys but she had interacted with her papa a few times. Whenever her papa talked, he always mentioned his brother, her uncle, named Itachi. The way he spoke of the man was like a worshipper to his god. It was as if this Itachi was the personification of perfection. However, when Sarada read her history books, she only saw a man who carried out dark deeds and killed her papa's clan. Why would her papa speak so much of someone who destroyed his family? Sarada decided she would believe her father more than ink on paper. After all, Konoha would not be around if Papa hated it as much as the books said. Or maybe Uncle Itachi kept him from destroying Konoha?

It was confusing. Her papa was confusing so Sarada tried to understand him. No one helped though. Mama kept secrets. Papa's friends kept secrets. Papa himself was not helping when he kept quiet or drone on about Uncle Itachi. Then, Sarada went to the Uchiha compound in hopes to learn of Papa's past that shaped him. She stumbled into the Uchiha Library and learnt of their strong love; love that broke them and made them stronger through the Sharingan. Sarada concluded that her papa was not crazy. He just felt love more strongly than everyone else. This conclusion had sadden her. Her papa's love was never for her mother but for a man who was dead. Neither of her parents would ever experience true love.

Even though her papa had lied a lot about the non-existent bonds between him and Mama, Sarada knew her papa was trying to love them. He gave them hugs even though it made him awkward. His kisses were even rarer and were often light and near unnoticeable. There was one action of love he did often, a poke to the forehead. It often left Sarada rubbing her forehead and pouting but the pokes were gentle and were the warmest of the three interactions. Her papa's eyes were glazed as if he was thinking of something and a rare smile would appear on his face. She would forgive him for rarely being home and seldom interacting with them. At least her papa was trying but the young girl knew that was all it would end up to; just a try with little results.

Sarada was afraid. The way her papa would sometimes stare at a kunai showed his true feelings more than an eye-to-eye talk with each other. Her papa had given all his love to a dead man and would forever love him more than her mama and her. It would not be long before he decided to follow her uncle into death. Sarada can't stop him from leaving. She was not Uncle Itachi but that was fine. Sarada was Uchiha Sasuke's daughter, the one who asked her papa for help in her training and told her papa of her troubles, and Sasuke was her papa, the one who ate dango with her and lovingly poke her forehead. There was not much time they had with each other but Sarada hoped her papa would one day love Mama and her at least half as much as he did with Uncle Itachi.


	30. Chapter 27 : Appetite

****Note:**** Glad that the last chapter was good. I hope this one would be loved too.

 **Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 27: Appetite**

Eating was a necessity for survival. Tasting was for pleasure. Sasuke ate when he needed to but everything that entered his mouth were bland like cardboard. His tongue seemed to be malfunctioning and his stomach was constantly rioting. There was only one dish that seemed to be accepted by his body; dango. The only dango Sasuke had eaten was the one he regularly ate with his brother as a child. Every so often he would sit at the wooden bench outside the store, chewing on the sugary sweets he once hated. The sweetness occupied his mouth, a reminder of what living should be; sweet with happiness.

"It's nice to have you here, Sasuke. Where is your brother? Is he not well?" The granny, the owner of the dango shop, once asked.

"Take some home for your brother. They're free for sweet kids like you two," the old lady smiled warmly like the many times she did in the past.

"Welcome back, Sasuke. Oh my, you've grown so much; already so tall."

"Alone again, Sasuke? Don't be sad, I'm sure he'll be free to play with you soon."

Sasuke used to tell her that his brother was gone and would never return. Yet she always forgot the next day. In the end, Sasuke gave up telling the truth… or maybe he did not want to live in the truth. Sitting in front of the old stall and chatting with the familiar old lady about his ever-busy big brother, Sasuke felt like he was five again; young but happy. Enjoying the moment of bliss in ignorance, Sasuke wondered if he would be happy without the memories of his pain. Or would it make no difference when Itachi would never be there?


	31. Chapter 28 : Peace

**Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 28: Peace**

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I'm training so I'll be as strong as you, Nii-san."

"Haste make waste. There's no need to train so soon. Enjoy the peace we have."

Peace… what was 'peace'? Years had gone by since the last time Sasuke questioned the peace Itachi had preached and strived for. Peace seemed to make Sasuke's life monotonous. Days went by as a blur as Sasuke's existence seemed to fade away with time. Friends forgot about him and his lack of presence caused the shunning village to move on with their lives. His wife's attention was on caring their daughter, Sasuke would never fault her for that. Then again, Sasuke did not cared that few remembered him for who he was. The only one that mattered would never come back even if Sasuke paid millions for the mission's success.

Sasuke may be blinded with love but he was aware of how others saw him now. Not as a killer or a traitor… not anymore. To the few who knew him, they saw him as crazy; constantly mentioning the name of a ghost. It was 'disgusting' and 'wrong'. Sasuke wondered what changed. For years, he had harbored this obsession and no one spoke anything about it. Now, peace had changed their perspective but it would never changed Sasuke's. To him, loving his brother to such an extent had become his norm. If only they were more opened to it, maybe Sasuke would not have to lock himself in his room, protecting what little he had of his brother.

Take his eye and destroy the Rinnegan. They began to turn against him, a man who lived in quiet sorrow. They said it was to restrain his strength as they feared he would betray them again. His strengths had also garnered many unwanted attention to Konoha. The last one had brought numerous death with exploding bodies even though Sasuke was the one who stopped the culprits. Sasuke would never believed their lies, not since he found out the truth behind his clan's death. They were taking his brother away from him again. He could not allow it but neither could he fight back. Sasuke could not hurt Konoha anymore, not when he had finally realised the place the village had in Itachi's heart. It was their home even though it had failed to protect them as it should have. He would never love it but he could no longer hate it.


	32. Chapter 29 : Afterlife

****Notes:**** I'm so happy that my story managed to invoke such feelings. TvT Please note this is not the last chapter but we are reaching it...

 **Warning:** Incest. Suicide (It is never an option to go to regardless what happens in life. I am just portraying an obsession that follows into death...)

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 29: Afterlife**

Time went by as Sasuke remained silent. He retreated to his room, staring at the old wrinkled photograph of two brothers. Everyday, he woke up, hoping to hear a familiar voice. He entered the toilet to wash up, only to stare into the mirror and into the eyes of his reflection. Blood trickled down his eye as his Sharingan spun. The white toilet faded away. His reflection morphed and his body shrunk. The sun shined brightly as the boy sat at the dining table. His hands held the chopsticks and rice bowl. As he looked down, he noticed a piece of tomato placed onto his little rice mountain.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

This voice… so familiar and warm, filled with concern Sasuke had not felt in so long. A tear formed and a sob spilled out. The illusion became his reality but it soon came to an end. His breathing was rough and his chakra was low. He sat on the tiled floor as he cried to his loss. However, just like a drug, the taste of the warm memory was too tempting. Again and again, Sasuke faced the mirror and entered the wonderful world of illusions. Until reality became a literal blur, Sasuke yearned for more; sight, scent and smell of his brother. To hold him close with his arms around his tall body, Sasuke turned to his only companion to fulfil his only desire. Kusanagi brought no pain as the blade sent its owner to where Itachi was; the afterlife.

"Wake up Sasuke."

Blinking his sleepy eyes, Sasuke looked forward. His legs were dangling off the swing. Before him was his sweet big brother, squatting in front of him with his hand patting the younger boy. The hand moved and grabbed Sasuke's, pulling the boy off the swing. The evening sun was setting in the distance, turning the sky orange. As the brothers walked away, Sasuke heard a male voice speak.

"He has no attachment to the living. If he does not want to come back, he will not come back."

Sasuke turned to the one who spoke but only for a glance. He quickly paid no heed to others but the brother beside him. Not at the silverette who had spoken or the blonde and pinkette whose cries echoed through the silence. There were more behind; a raven-hair child, a red-head woman, an orange-hair giant and a man made of water. However, Sasuke's attention lay on the one whose hand held his own. A smile formed on the boy's face. They were finally together.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Notes:** I repeat this is not the last chapter although I admit death is a bad way to end the story.


	33. Chapter 30 : Reincarnation

**Notes:** When I wrote this chapter, I had an impression of this setting in a modern AU. I doubt no one wants to wait for the last chapter so I'm posting this today too.

 **Warning:** Incest. Modern AU (maybe)

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter 30: Reincarnation**

A small hand held his finger. Large adorable eyes looked at him curiously. No longer was it filled with painful hate, crazed love and unbearable regret. There was no recognition that flashed in the baby's eyes and maybe that was for the best.

"His name will be Sasuke," their father spoke proudly.

Of course the boy had to be Sasuke. He refused to have any other sibling but this one; the one he had greatly failed. With an apology on the tip of his tongue, Itachi held onto his baby brother tightly. The younger one looked at him with an adorable tilt of his head. He did not know what Itachi had spoke but the little one giggled and wrapped his small arms around the older.

Sasuke may not have remembered but Itachi did. He felt every pain Sasuke went through. He had seen the obsession shown by his brother. Itachi had constantly told his brother to break his bonds but it was himself that failed to heed those words. His selfless act of sacrifice to protect his brother had caused Sasuke to mourn his death and lived a life Itachi never wished for him. Itachi had failed to realise the importance of his presence in Sasuke's life but now he knew. Sasuke's world revolved around him just as his was revolved around Sasuke. He could not bear to cut off his ties with his brother. Not when the little one looked at him with such loving eyes, hands grabbing his school uniform to hold him close.

Itachi made a resolve; this time he will protect his brother. To allow the boy to live in peace, happiness and love, Itachi would provide them all. For when it came to obsessive love, the dedication to do anything for the one he gave his heart to, Itachi could go as far as to carry this love for his brother from his past lives to his future ones. Even if his little brother truly hated him and wish him dead, never to remember the overwhelming love they once held for each other, Itachi would always love him to the fullest.

-xxxx-

 **Notes:** While Obsession is officially finished with this, I'm still writing some extra chapters for this fanfiction so do look for those in future.


	34. Chapter Extra 4 : Green Dinosaur

**Notes:** I barely got this done... Anyways, merry x'mas everyone!

 **Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter Extra 4:** **Green Dinosaur**

How can this be? When they had finally reunited in this new life, he had thought he would no longer have to struggle for Sasuke's attention. Yet, there before him, sitting innocently in Sasuke's little cot, was the green dinosaur plush toy. When Itachi first realised how loved the doll was, he had regretted gifting his old toy to his younger brother. So why had this doll come back to haunt them?

"Oh, Sasuke looks so cute. I knew he would love the dinosaur," our mother cooed.

"D-Did you buy that?"

"Do you want me to buy you one too?"

"No…."

Itachi felt like crying at that moment. He could recall in their past lives of dreadful moments created by this green toy. Once the toy was found missing, little Sasuke would wail and scream. To the point Father had to get some genins to search for the toy. Of course, Itachi helped out. Even as it rained, Sasuke was more worried about his toy than his drenched brother and troubled genins employed for this D-grade mission. When they finally found where the toy was, It turned out to be that the toy was kidnapped by Shisui. Itachi never felt so annoyed in his life that he threw Shisui out of his bedroom window when his childhood friend revealed that toy to him. Luckily for Shisui, his room was on the second floor of his house.

Seeing that toy again in Sasuke's small arms, Itachi could feel a headache coming. Should he get rid of the toy before Sasuke gets too attached to it?


	35. Chapter Extra 5 : New Year

****Notes:**** Happy New Year!

 **Warning:** Incest.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter Extra 5:** **New Year**

Itachi smiled at the fidgeting child before him. It was no surprise that Sasuke was as excited as could be. Hugging his new favourite blue blanket, a Christmas gift from their mother, the little toddler was rolling about the whole day with a giddy grin on his face. It was no surprise that it started from the conversation after the Christmas dinner at Shisui's place. As close relatives, Itachi's family and Shisui's family often took turns to invite the other for Christmas dinner and other festive events. Returning to why Sasuke was excited, Shisui had remarked about the great preparation made for the New Year's fireworks.

Currently it was the day right before the new year arrived. Mikoto could not help but chuckle at Itachi's struggles to tame their excited youngest child. The house phone rang and Mikoto answered it before a sad sigh followed a minute later. Once the phone call ended, Mikoto brought out the specially made dinner and readied the television programme that would have the New Year countdown.

"Is Father going to be late again?" Itachi questioned as he wrapped his younger brother completely in his blue blanket so the child would not run off again.

"Papa?" Sasuke uttered with only his head revealed from the blanket wrapping.

"It's okay. He said he'll be a little late but he'll be in time for the countdown," Mikoto smiled brightly for her children.

However, the mood soon dampened literally with a sudden heavy rain. The brothers looked out sadly while Itachi felt sorry for his little brother. It seemed that there would not be any fireworks if this storm continued.

"Here's one last song before the New Year!" the television announced.

Just then, the sound of the door unlocking came and their father arrived with his suitcase and a plastic bag. Fugaku checked his watch before dropping his suitcase and taking the plastic bag to the porch.

"Come on boys," Fugaku called out.

Their mother brought out the umbrellas while Itachi carried his sleepy little brother. Standing with his suit that was already slightly wet, Fugaku pulled out boxes of sparklers from the plastic bag in his hands. Fugaku lit a stick and Sasuke's tired eyes immediately sparkled brightly.

"Pretty!" he exclaimed happily.

Fugaku took the umbrella from Mikoto so his wife could take Sasuke off Itachi's hand and let the younger child watch the sparkler at a safe distance and under the shelter of their home. Fugaku handed the sparkler to Itachi as he sheltered the boy with the umbrella. Behind them, the television continued.

"3! 2! 1!"

"Happy New Year!" the Uchiha family exclaimed as Itachi waved the sparkler in view for his younger brother.


	36. Chapter Extra 6 : Cousin

****Notes:**** Hopefully I'll be more free and active to post the rest of the extra chapters I've got.

 **Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** **I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.**

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter Extra 6:** **Cousin**

Shisui had known his cousins since childhood. He knew they were really close, closer than Shisui was with his younger sister. Then again, his sister was always out shipping with friends and Shisui enjoyed his guy time with his cousins. They played video games or read manga. Plus, he could eat his aunt's awesome food. Yet this poor single male teenager had to taint his eyes with his cousins' wonderful public display of affection. Sasuke was already thirteen years old but he still wanted to sit on Itachi's lap. Then, Itachi would kiss his little brother's forehead. Shisui felt he would not be surprised if Itachi gave good night kisses to his younger brother.

Maybe he should just stay at home and watch the television. His smartphone vibrated and Shisui took it out. Any distraction from the PDA performed in front of him was well-appreciated. Yet how did he become the love counsel for his other cousin; a female for the matter? Being a nice guy, Shisui still continue to read the message from Izami….

Looking up at his male cousins, Shisui took note of Itachi's arms around Sasuke's waist as the younger one was playing his game console. Then looking back at his phone, Shisui sighed. Was this on purpose? Should he tell Izami to give up? Could he?

"You sure love your brother, Itachi."

"Of course. Once it's legal, we'll say our vows and…."

Ignoring Itachi's words that should not be heard, Shisui typed in his message to his cousin.

[Please give up on Itachi. He's obsessed with his brother.]

And maybe it was time he went to find himself a girlfriend. Shisui glanced to the brothers who were enjoying their PDA moment.

"Yeah, I need to find a girlfriend soon."


	37. Chapter Extra 7 : Mother

**Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** **I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.**

 **-xxxx-**

 **Chapter Extra 7: Mother**

Everyone says mother knows best. Mikoto thinks that mother _pretends_ to know best. Things like aspirations and future plans, Mikoto knew it was best to let the child decide while guiding them to overcome the darkness of the society. She had always dreamt having one of her boys asking for love help. Knowing her husband, she knew they would never go to him for help. In fact, she was the one who confessed to that rock of a man. Her own parents questioned her taste but seeing her little boys, Mikoto was proud of her choice in man.

But to be asked for help for one of the most controversial topics of this century, Mikoto wasn't sure what was best for her children. Sure, same-sex marriage had slowly been accepted by some countries or states or at least by the younger generations. But incest! It was fine not having a grandchild, Mikoto was open to having an adopted grandchild but now she couldn't even have a daughter-in-law. At least, Fugaku was unaware of their sons' ambiguous flirting. Considering how that man was dense towards her obvious flirting and only realised she liked him because she confessed in his face, Mikoto realised maybe she should take a page from her husband's book and live in blissful ignorance.

The day the boys went beyond light touches and kisses was a day Mikoto would let her future self think about it. Hopefully, the boys would keep to themselves until Sasuke turned eighteen… or maybe twenty. She hoped the boys considered adopting in future. Mikoto really wanted to have another little Sasuke and Itachi to dress up. In the end, Mikoto really did not know what's best for her children but she knew separating them would only caused great sadness. Plus, shouldn't she be happy her boys had such great relationship with each other?


	38. Chapter Extra 8 : Playtime

**Notes:** I had tried to published this earlier but there was issue with the server and I ended up forgetting it.

 **Warning:** Incest.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** **I don't own Naruto or the Uchiha brothers. Do support Masashi Kishimoto and the official anime/manga releases.**

 **Chapter Extra 8** : **Playtime**

That used to be a little boy who smiled brightly like the sun above. He would snuggle close to me as he slept or took me wherever he went. He was a bundle of joy. Then, a night filled with the smell of blood came and went, leaving a child with eyes like that of a dead fish. He gently stroked my patched up skin as a tear ran down his face. His touch was cold and the world was silent except for the occasional sob that escaped from the little one. What had happened while I had collected dust? What had happened to the lovable little boy who cried with joy when he found me after an hour of separation?

The only one I could blame was my stupid rival. We had always fought for the attention of my owner. But while his absence would have brought great joy to me, at this point, I wished that Nii-san was around. The child needed comfort that I,a mere toy, could not give. It was painful to watch and never be able to help. My presence seemed to only bring more pain as the boy would always break into tears or frustration at the sight of me. No matter how badly he treated me; throwing me on the floor or against the wall, I still wished happiness for the little one.

Soon, my owner vanished. A blaze broke out as smoke covered my vision. Even as I lay alone wish fire crawling towards me, I still wondered what had happened to the brothers I was so familiar with. Maybe I should had listened to my old friend; don't get too attached to your owner because one day you'll be abandoned and forgotten. But I never regretted loving the brothers. Despite the mistreatment of love given by the youngest and the numerous battle for attention with the oldest, I realised I loved that short happy moments in my equally short life as their toy.

Now who would have thought that my soul would be attached to another green dinosaur toy? Maybe it was coincidence that I got picked up by a Japanese woman with long black hair and fair skin, thrown into her basket to be purchased and given to her child again. To meet my favourite owner who left slobber on my face and squeezed my body tight in his small arms, I could only think it was actually fate. But did fate have to be so cruel to force me to duke out with that pesky rival of mine again?

 **Notes:** This marks the official end of Obsession. I had one more chapter with notes that I had prepared but I lacked the muse to continue it unfortunately. Thank you everyone who has supported me and read Obsession. I especially appreciate the positive reviews that had motivated me to finish Obsession.


End file.
